Jason Zepaltas
Jason Zepaltas was a contestant on Seasons 9 and 12 of Hell's Kitchen. On season 9, he ranked in 18th place, and on season 12, he was the runner-up. Personality On Season 9, Jason showed potential earlier before service, but had to withdrew due to health reasons. When returning on Season 12, not only was he passionate, he was also the funniest contestant of that season. In the kitchen, he was one of the strongest and most consistent chefs on the blue team. His consistency in services and challenges helped him compete in the finals. He generally got along with his teammates, developing friendships with Scott, Melanie, Gabriel, Anton, and Richard. However, he tend to be rude and have outbursts of anger at times, specifically towards Mike and Sandra, whom he had short-lived running feuds with. Season 9 Episode 1 During the introduction of the season, Jason was one of the five chefs who were seen being given their acceptance letter, and he promised that he would destroy everybody. When the chefs arrived in Los Angeles, they were greeted by James on the bus ride, and when he asked if they were ready to enter Hell's Kitchen, Jason claimed that he could not wait to cook. Then, the bus pulled over at the Orpheum Theatre, where they would be given a standing ovation by a live audience, and while getting ready, he declared that he was very excited to hear people cheer behind the curtain. However, when the curtain was pulled up, they discovered that the room was completely empty, much to their disappointment, before Ramsay revealed himself applauding very slowly. After the latter revealed the grand prize of the season, the chefs were asked to get back to Hell's Kitchen and cook their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Jason was the last person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Gina. He presented his pork tacos, and when Ramsay asked him why he decided to do that on an important day like that, he answered that it was delicious, which made everybody laugh. Also, he admitted that he was very nervous for being the last person and serving tacos, Ramsay decided to taste his tacos the proper way, and after deliberation, he won the round over Gina as Ramsay clarified that his tacos tasted delicious, making him proud to have won it for the blue team with some tacos. The blue team won the challenge 6-5, and they were rewarded with a dinner at the LA Market, in downtown Los Angeles, along with Season 8 winner Nona. Arrived there, Jason declared it awesome, and inside, they were greeted by Nona, which he found inspirational. During the dinner, she gave them some advice on how to compete, and after she left, the men toasted to their victory. The next day, both teams went to the kitchens to begin prepping for the opening night, and they were given their Henkels knives set. During prep, Jason started to lose his rhythm as he had trouble to breathe, and Will came over to ask him if he was okay, but he answered that he was not feeling good and dizzy. So, he went to the back hallway while being helped by Will, and he revealed his condition to the medic, and that he was breathing heavily for one hour. The medic put a breathing mask over his face, and when he asked why his arms were very weak, the medic answered that it was because he was breathing all crazy. After, he was carried to the patio on a chair by some medics, still having breathing troubles, was covered with a blanket, and when the ambulance arrived, he was put on a stretcher and taken to the hospital. When both teams were lined up, Ramsay informed everybody that he would be placed at the hospital for a few days of bed rest, and that he would not return to Hell's Kitchen. Ramsay gave no comment on Jason's departure, and he did not receive the coat hanging and burning picture sequence. Nomination history Season 12 Episode 1 The twenty new chefs rode on a bus on route to Hell's Kitchen and during this time they had the opportunity to get to know each other. Upon arrival, they were greeted by Jean-Philippe who walked the chefs into Hell’s Kitchen, only to walk into a service already going on with the food receiving positive comments and Ramsay expressing that the chefs in the kitchen were doing a splendid job. That confused the chefs, and once the service ended, Ramsay approached them and welcomed them. Ramsay explained that he did a soft opening to showcase the chefs what his expectations were, and asked if they could perform a service like the one they saw. Everybody promised they would, and Ramsay revealed that the winner would become a Head Chef at one of his restaurants, but first, they had to survive Hell’s Kitchen in Los Angeles, a place he deemed the capital of entertainment. Shortly after, patrons of the restaurant began putting on a performance. Afterwards, Ramsay announced it was time for the Signature Dish Challenge. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Jason was the second person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Nicole. Before judging, Ramsay asked if he recognized him, which he confirmed that he did compete before in Season 9, only to have left then due to dehydration, but claimed he was ready to go. He made a seared and braised wild salmon with mushroom and vegetable medley, Ramsay praised it for being seasoned beautifully and tasting delicious, and he won that round over Nicole. The blue team eventually lost the challenge 4-5, and were punished by setting the dining room back into shape ready for the big opening. During prep, Jason was ready to rock out with his crock pot out. During dinner service, he was on the appetizer station with Gaurav. He wasn't seen that much, except for calling Gaurav an idiot as the latter tasted the risotto with his fingers. Eventually, the blue team got kicked out of the kitchen after multiple mistakes, and he was frustrated by that. Both teams were named joint-losers, and were asked to nominate two chefs for elimination. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 The next day, at 4:33 AM, the chefs awoke to the sounds of dirt bikes revving in the dorms, and Sous Chef Andi told the chefs to meet Ramsay outside. As the chefs watched three dirt bikers run in a steel ball in excitement, Jason could already feel his voice getting sore from screaming. During the Basics Relay Challenge, he yelled crazily at Anton and Chris, and Mike deemed him a funny guy. He was paired up with Gabriel , they were the third pair from the blue team to compete, and their tasked with shucking a dozen oysters. They quickly got their first attempt ready, and soon accepted. The blue team won the challenge 5-4, and Jason felt good that the men kicked ass that day, even wanting to keep his helmet. They were rewarded with a trip to San Francisco, ate lunch with Ramsay at Epic Roasthouse, and went on a VIP trip around San Francisco on Segway’s. During the reward, Ramsay asked the men why the women lost, and the consensus was being poor communication skills as he felt they worked better than the women. During dinner service, Jason was on the appetizer station with DeMarco. He was not worried about being on appetizers as he wanted to be on there despite it being the most backed up station the previous service, and wanted to show what he could do. However, he failed to give Ramsay proper timings for his food, and after Anton claimed that appetizers were the key for a successful service, the latter hoped he would step it up. Then, he sent up a salty risotto, but soon got his refire accepted. Eventually, the blue team was kicked out after multiple mistakes. As they left, he frustratingly deemed some people on his team idiots, and they should go home if they could not work under the pressure of Ramsay’s expectations. Both teams were named joint losers, and they were asked to nominate two each. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 3 The next day, at 5:45 AM, the chefs were woken to the sound of pigs squealing and a farmer yelling very loud. During the Potato Challenge, Jason was one of the first three men to be in the pen during part one, and he did not care who was in the way as he started shoving potatoes into his overalls. The blue team won 100-90. During part two, he was part of the top five, was the third person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Bev. He made potato gratin, and he scored four points. The blue team eventually lost the challenge 16-18, and they were punished by cleaning the livestock out in the pen, and during the punishment. During the punishment, he playfully told a baby lamb he was going to eat it. During dinner service, Jason was on the garnish station with Richard. He was not seen that night, but the blue team was kicked out after multiple mistakes. Both teams were named joint losers, and they were asked to nominate three each. During deliberation, both he and Ralph considered DeMarco, and reminded Mike that he stood around doing nothing. Then, he yelled at Mike to go back to the grocery store, which led to a screaming match between the two, but DeMarco, Scott, and Anton went between the two before things got physical. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 4 Back at the dorms, DeMarco felt that if you were at elimination twice, your confidence decreases, but Jason told him to not say he was not confident and asked DeMarco to scream his confidence at them. DeMarco did so, but when Richard had him demonstrate, he screamed louder. During the Lobster Ravioli Challenge, Jason was paired up with Scott, and wanted nothing more than to beat the women in the kitchen. They were seen getting three of their attempts accepted, and he reacted with ectasy after the first one. However, he had no idea what was going on in the trio's simple little minds when they failed to send up a dish. The blue team eventually lost the challenge 9-10, and he was angry at Mike, DeMarco, and Gabriel for only producing one plate in the challenge. They were punished by cleaning up the pennies worth $200,000, as well as clean and prep both kitchens for that night’s service. During the punishment, he called the punishment frustrating to clean up that many pennies, and on a break, he agreed with Scott that neither Mike nor DeMarco were not helping much, as he felt they had to trim the fat off. Before service, Jason was confident the men would succeed, and told DeMarco to step up. During the Steak Night dinner service, he was on the fish station with DeMarco. At one point, he sarcastically congratulated Ralph for misremembering the order, and when Anton asked if they were waiting on crab cakes, he said they were not on order. After Richard sent up cold crab cakes, he said that crab cakes were so simple to cook that even a monkey could do one, and was dismayed that the former failed to check them before sending it up to the pass. Later, he told Chris not to put the filets up if he was not confident, and when Anton brought the filet with sauce, he said he had to acknowledge him and told Anton not to run up like a jackass before bringing up the fish. Eventually, the women were called in to help out, but when Sandra told him that his salmon needed three more minutes, he argued not to cut the salmon open as it would lose its valuable taste. He continued to argue with Sandra, even calling her a dumb little cunt, until Ramsay took them both up to the pass as Joy could not believe he was arguing with Sandra on his station. While he apologized for his behavior, Ramsay reminded him that he told Sandra to get on his station and while he may not like it, it was his choice. After, Ramsay told him and Sandra to go back to his station. The blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Jason told Ralph that it was slow on appetizers, but the latter felt he banged out everything despite being alone. Then, he bluntly told Mike that he was going up no matter how much he fought against it, and felt Anton was rushing a little bit. Jason was not nominated for elimination, but told Ramsay that while it could be one thing for Mike to own up to a station, he felt the latter has not done so yet. While being dismissed, he was relieved to see Mike go, believing the men had a solid core and would be a force to be reckoned with. Episode 5 While returning to the dorms, Jason felt it was a weird relief to have Mike gone, and called it the wisest decision Ramsay ever made, before thanking the latter for eliminating the scourge of the men. During the Creative Memory Challenge, Jason was paired up with Gabriel, and they were seen matching red rose potatoes. They cooked the ahi tuna, were the third pair from the blue team to have their dish judged by Ramsay, and they went up against Sandra and Beth. He presented their tuna with couscous and kale, it was criticized for a lack of kale, and they lost that round. The blue team lost the challenge 2-3, and they were punished by harvesting fresh honey, making 100 pounds of honey taffy, and drinking sardine shakes for lunch. During the punishment, he said he hated bees. During the Wedding brunch service, Jason was on the Belgian buttermilk waffle with Chris. After Gabriel announced it could take five minutes, Ramsay was in disbelief, and he asked why the former did not have two pans fired. When they served their final order after the red team did, he called Richard and Gabriel useless idiots, and was pissed off by their worthlessness. The blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, he did not want excuses as they were judging by overall. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 6 The next day, Ramsay asked both teams to name a leader for the following service. During deliberation, Jason felt that Anton was too much of a dick head to take the leadership, while Scott and Chris nominated him, as the latter knew he was good at communicating. While Anton acknowledged him as a strong cook, the former has yet to see his leadership skills. Eventually, Anton was named the blue team's leader. During dinner service, Jason was on the meat station. When Scott kept calling one minute without acknowledging Ramsay's other order, he compared the former to somebody who thought to use their kidneys for thinking. Then, he sent up beautiful Wellingtons. The blue team won the service. Episode 7 During the Gourmet Pizza Challenge, Jason was paired up with Chris, but the latter feared that their dough was too thin for the oven as it was starting to break when they tried to lift it. As they struggled to find extra dough, Anton came to help them. Their dish was not chosen for judging as they explained that their dish was not properly composed. The blue team eventually won the challenge 15-12, and they were rewarded with a trip to the rooftop of the Andaz Hotel in Sunstet Strip, and received yoga lessons. As the men left, he was happy that they kicked ass. During the Italian Family Night dinner service, Jason was on the appetizer station with Scott. He was not seen much except for telling Ralph to put his raw ribeye into the oven for another 15 seconds, believing that the latter could not cook for shit. The blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, he nominated Scott for elimination which Gabriel agreed with. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 8 During the 160th Sorority Anniversary Planning Challenge, Jason presented the blue team's chicken entrée, was the first person from the blue team to have his dish judged, and went up against Kashia. He presented a double breaded leg and thigh with mushroom gravy and mashed potatoes with a little cheddar cheese, it was praised for having a crunch to it, the mushrooms being in the gravy, and he scored that round against Kashia. The blue team eventually lost the challenge 1-2, and they were punished by decorating the dining room for the 160th Anniversary service. During the punishment, he got dismayed when one asked him to glitter the letters. During prep, Jason was filled with hoped that the men were better than the women despite losing the challenge. During the 160th Sorority Anniversary dinner service, he was on the fried chicken station. At one point, he sent up his fried chicken, but it was raw, making him wonder why he did not see that as he went by touch. Then, he brought up his refire, but it was raw again, and Ramsay said that it was redder than his beard. Gabriel asked him what the fuck he was doing, and by lending a hand, he got the third attempt accepted. The blue team won the service. Episode 9 During the Four Dome Challenge, Jason grabbed sea bass for his dish. He was the third person from the blue team to have his dish judged, and went up against Joy. He made a Spanish infused sea bass, it was praised for a tasty fish, and he scored that round over Joy. The blue team eventually lost the challenge 3-4, and they were punished by doing the waiting staffs chores. During the punishment, he asked if spit shine was acceptable, and Jean-Philippe snarkily asked if had enough spit to do all the shoes, before calling him an idiot. Later that day, Ramsay announced that he would do some individual evaluation reports. Jason was the fifth chef to do his evaluation, and Ramsay told him to stop being reserved and emerge as a leader. When at the patio with the other chefs that did their evaluations, he felt great. He was not deemed the weakest chef by the blue team, and did not have to compete in the Cook For Your Life Challenge. Episode 10 Back at the dorms, Anton felt let Richard down by not giving him enough knowledge, but Jason and Gabriel reminded him that he was not a babysitter, with him feeling that Anton was no longer the leader of the men. The next day, Sous Chef Andi told Jason to bring everybody downstairs to the SUV’s outside, and he did not think they were going to an illegal fireworks factory. The chefs went to Ramsay's gastropub where they were given a tour of the restaurant, and to look at the menu for Gastropub Night. He became pumped when Ramsay explained the kind of stuff he used the gastropub for. During prep, Ralph started to feel ill and went to see the medic, causing Jason to relive bad memories as he still remembered being forced to leave during Season 9, and hoped the former would not suffer the same fate he had. When the medic felt that Ralph should not perform that night, he was dismayed about being down a man and told his teammates the scenario of there being five men cooking. However, he wanted to kick ass and see the women cry again and told everybody to stay calm. During the Gastropub Night dinner service, Jason was on the appetizer station with Richard. While he tried to communicate times with Scott and Anton, the latter did not respond as he was in the zone with his food, and was going too fast for his liking. He called Anton a stupid idiot for not communicating with anybody, but the latter did not give a rat’s ass. Despite that, the order was accepted, and the men were pushing out appetizers. When Anton struggled on remembering an order, he called the former a hotheaded idiot who could not remember an order. When an argument between him and Anton about the miscommunication was getting rough, Richard tried to calm them down until Ramsay got them under control, yelling at the men that there was more shouting than cooking. As he saw the red team's orders coming out, the women were called in to help them out. However, when more communication breakdowns occurred about timings, Ramsay asked the men were their dignity was, only for him to retort that Anton lost theirs. Eventually, the men were kicked out of the kitchen, and back at the dorms, he said that Anton was not a leader, and if they let him do his own way, he would take the men down with him, before claiming he could run the meat station with his eyes closed. The blue team lost the service, and they were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Jason asked who would go up, and agreed with Ralph about Gabriel's off timings and miscommunication. Jason was not nominated for elimination, but when Gabriel nominated Ralph instead of himself, he immediately told Ramsay that Gabriel was the real nominee. Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15/16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Trivia *He is the first returning contestant who was never nominated for elimination in both of his seasons. Season 9 *He is the fifth contestant to withdraw from the competition for health reasons, following Larry (Season 2), Aaron (Season 3), Robert (Season 5), and Antonia (Season 8). He is also the last one to date. *He is the second contestant to withdraw before start of opening night, following Antonia (Season 8). He is also the last one to this date. *He is responsible for the fastest exit in the history of the show, with his departure being announced before the opening night. *He is the fourth contestant whose exit interview was never aired, following Jeff (Season 1), Louross (Season 4), and Antonia (Season 8). *After his first appearance on the show, he returned to his previous career as a line cook before being promoted as a Sous Chef, and returned to Hell's Kitchen for Season 12, three years later. Season 12 *He is the second contestant to compete in two different seasons, after Robert from Season 5 and Season 6. *He is the first contestant ever who competed in the Signature Dish Challenge in two different seasons. He is also the only contestant ever to score a point during the Signature Dish Challenge on two different seasons. *He participated in the fourth all-male finals of Hell's Kitchen. *He is the twelfth runner-up, and eighth male runner-up of Hell's Kitchen. *He is the first contestant who participated in two different seasons, and made it to the finals on his second run. *He is the first contestant who made it further in the competition on his second run. *He is the second contestant who came back after a medical exit, following Robert (Season 5 and Season 6). *He is the first returning chef that did not make it to the black jackets in his original season. **He is also the first returning chef who made it to black jackets without doing so in his original season. *After his second appearance on the show, he returned to the kitchen, regularly appearing at Driftwood Inn. Quotes Season 9 *"This is huge! I pulled off a win with some tacos! Such an awesome feeling!" *"I don't feel good at all." Season 12 *(To Mike) "Go back to the grocery store, motherfucker!!" *(To Sandra) "I know, 'cause it's not on fire yet, you dumb little (bleep)!" *"I want nothing more than to just beat the crap out of them girls... In the kitchen, though. Of course." *"Chef Ramsay said this morning's gonna start off with a bang, and I don't think we're going to, like, an illegal firework factory." *(After Scott keeps shouting one minute) "I don't know what's going through Scott's head right now. He's one of those guys that's like "You gotta use your kidneys." *(About Gabriel during dinner service) "Oh my God! What a freaking idiot! Crispy skin, it's simple. It's just the simplest of physics!" *(About Gabriel getting eliminated mid service) "You can just get thrown out of that kitchen, it's that late in the game and it's that serious." *(About Joy) "I can't believe what was just happening. She just blew it, over a fish... Chicks man!" *"Prime time, it's perfect! Because all we need is four people! I like three though... three would be better." External Links * Category:Chef Category:Season 9 Category:Season 12 Category:Illinoisans Category:Medical Exit Category:Returning Chef Category:Finalists Category:Runner Up Category:18th Place Category:No Nominations